


Bullets and Bulletproof

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: They're both crazy and both killers. They wouldn't have each other any other way.





	1. Meet the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of guns/weapons and killing  
> Dystopian, mafia style AU. This is a fun blow off series of drabbles/mini fics that I don't really feel like expanding into a full story line. Enjoy the complete nutjobs that are Donghae and Hyukjae.

Donghae liked knives. And fire.

Hyukjae preferred guns. The bigger the better.

They met in school, and instantaneously clicked as their eyes met – both seeing though the facade and knowing what the other was.

Their bosses weren't associates, but didn't have a blood feud, either. Which was a good thing.

Because they simply could not keep their hands off of each other.

Donghae had groused that he didn't feel up for a rendition of star crossed lovers who had to kill each other. Hyukjae had laughed and agreed.

The roof was their sanctuary, offering a glittering glimpse of the city that had rebuilt itself after what was called the Demon Wars. No one trusted the government, not any more. The clans were the only safety and security anyone in the city had. The clans were the ones that kept the military out of most of the city (aside from the sections that had been forcibly taken over) and kept supplies flowing.

Donghae licked his fingers as he finished his kimchi, and watched the flight of fighters perform aerial maneuvers. His legs kicked against the surface of the school building, the steel and concrete of the pre-Wars was long gone, the building completely reinforced to fend off pretty much anything short of a direct hit from a nuclear bomb.

“Think we'll get to do that?”

“If we survive to next year, sure, we can take flight classes,” Hyukjae said. “Boss is wanting me to learn anyway.”

“Oh really? Me too!”

Hyukjae chuckled and dropped a kiss onto Donghae's nose. “You're far too cute to be a killer.”

Donghae stuck his tongue out, then leaned his head on Hyukjae's shoulder. Their fingers entwined, nothing between their hands but skin. “Do you have work tonight?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

That was their code – work was the business of taking lives – and both of them were crazy and warped enough to not mind their profession. “You better be careful,” Donghae warned.

Hyukjae set his lips next to Donghae's hairline. “You too. You get a lot more involved than I do.”

Donghae grinned, lightning quick. “No one's gotten me yet.”

“And that had best continue. I don't want to explain to my boss or yours as to why I'm suddenly invading turf.”

Donghae looked at Hyukjae, knowing his heart was in his eyes. “That's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Hyukjae blushed. His feelings for Donghae had taken him completely by surprise, not expecting the warmth of love and knowing he had found his soulmate to have taken residence in his heart. “Yeah... well... you know.”

Funny how Donghae could reduce him to blushing and stammering and stumbling over his words.

Donghae laughed and tackled him to the hard roof. “Yes you fucking idiot, I love you too, and one day you're going to say it.”

Hyukjae ruffled Donghae's hair lightly. “We still have about an hour, baby.”

A quick smile and flick of the eyebrows, and they both slid easily into what they had dubbed to be their secret room. It was an unused shelter for the old-time lookouts, and it was there that they could strip each other, strip away the defenses of the other, let Donghae's throwing knives and Hyukjae's small caliber gun fall to the wayside, and let their bodies combine. Donghae loved to climb atop Hyukjae and let his body sink down, his eyes rolling up in his head as Hyukjae penetrated him, letting his legs spread, the pleased sigh coming from his mouth.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.”

Donghae smiled, his body already starting to bob on top of Hyukjae's, his breath leaving him. Hyukjae stole his breath constantly, but even more so when his life, his love, his everything, thrust up into him, making him moan and pant and scream shamelessly – as if there was any shame to what he felt for Hyukjae anyway – until he had no more breath in his lungs and he easily came apart, knowing that Hyukjae would be there to put him back together. Just as he could fit all of the pieces of Hyukjae back into the proper locations.

They spent their hour together, indulging in some precious time together – neither one dared to cross into the other's territory just for a little snuggle. Reluctantly separating back into two bodies, they finished their school day and walked as far as they could together before separating outside of Donghae's territory with a soft kiss and murmurs of each other being careful that night.

–

“Hyukjae-yah, are you ready?”

Hyukjae looked up as he chambered a round. “Of course, Boss.”

“I'm not expecting trouble, Kim Heechul is a prissy as fuck diva, but a man of his word.” Jungsu shifted his shoulders, the jacket sitting a little neater on his shoulders. “Let's go.”

Hyukjae was just one of two of Jungsu's assassins that were accompanying him that evening to a nice dinner with another Boss. Kim Heechul would also be bringing two assassins – that was merely standard procedure – but as Jungsu had indicated, no one expected trouble. It was a quiet ride to the restaurant that was in neutral territory, and Hyukjae struggled to keep his expectations low. He knew that Kim Heechul was Donghae's Boss, but he was attempting to not expect Donghae to be there.

He felt his heart skip a beat when Donghae was there, easily chatting with a very beautiful man. Their appearance was noted, and he shot a quick smile to Donghae when his love smiled widely at him. By some serendipitous fate, he was seated across from Donghae, and his brain wandered from work into the sublime easily as he watched Donghae chew his food. He could tell that there was positive language between the two bosses, even buried beneath the occasional verbal jab, which was a very good thing because he wasn't sure if he could do his job correctly with Donghae teasingly running a foot up his calf.

It was a lovely dinner, full of damned good (non-poisoned) food, his love across from him indulging in a little footsie, and gladly, business was conducted without needing any input from him.

So he was a little irritated when they all had to scramble when bullets started whizzing by their heads.

“How do you want them, Boss?” he asked, waiting for the reload.

“I just want out of here alive and with no new orifices.”

Hyukjae nodded. He didn't even blink when Donghae nearly crawled up his back and stayed there.

“We can get a little closer,” Donghae whispered, with a lick to the shell of his ear that had him shivering.

“Any special requests from your end?” he asked back.

“Not particularly,” Donghae drawled.

“Good. Let's kill them so we might be able to fit in a little make out time.”

Donghae laughed. “I like the way you think.”

They slunk around to where Hyukjae had a good line of sight on their attackers, but there were two more than what he had hands to hold guns for. Sighing, annoyed, he looked at Donghae, who was already wearing a completely crazed grin and had his short swords at the ready.

Donghae looked back and winked. “Shoot straight,” he said before leaning in for a kiss.

Hyukjae grinned. “Be sure and duck.”

Donghae was almost poetry in motion, the swords flashing in the lights, Donghae's giggles heard even over the gunfire and screams, and Hyukjae couldn't help but laugh as well. He was in love with a homicidal maniac, and he honestly wouldn't have Donghae any other way.

It was when Donghae was standing in a pool of blood, his swords dripping with it, and grinning at him, he was helpless to do anything other than open his arms to let Donghae jump onto his body, their lips coming into contact as their weapons were still in their hands.

“Fuck I'm so turned on right now,” Donghae gutturally whispered.

“Same,” Hyukjae mumbled back, his teeth hanging onto Donghae's bottom lip.

A discreet cough turned their attention away from each other, both of them raising weapons to the immediate threat to their erections, then just as quickly lowering them.

“This seems to be an interesting turn of events,” Heechul said, his voice completely calm, an eyebrow quirked.

“To say the least,” Jungsu agreed.

Hyukjae looked at Donghae who shrugged. “We met at school?” Donghae half-explained with a shrug.

Heechul and Jungsu shared a look, and as one, they shrugged. “I'd prefer not to lose him,” Jungsu said.

“Same, I'm rather fond of my dongsaeng. Crazy as he is.”

Jungsu's dimple quickly flashed. “Well, we did agree a very long time ago to not fight as nothing short of a full military invasion would be able to stop us.”

  
  
“Teukie, I would like to remind you that we're facing a full military invasion _now_.”

“Details.”

“Aish, you can be so annoying at points. As long as monkey gun boy there keeps my dongsaeng happy, I have no objections.”

“I suspect we'll be hosting sleepovers,” Jungsu said. “No sex outside of your room, Hyukjae. I'll castrate you both personally if you do.”

Donghae pouted, but Hyukjae smiled. “Deal.”

“Same thing goes for you, Donghae,” Heechul warned. “In fact, I don't even want to know if you're having sex at all.”

Hyukjae's lips twitched. “Sounds like you need a gag, baby,” he murmured for Donghae's ears only.

Donghae snorted, only mildly offended. “Whatever.” Then he sighed, pouting slightly. “Best not push our luck tonight. I'll see you at school tomorrow?” he ended hopefully, his big eyes staring down at Hyukjae.

“Of course, baby.” Managing to holster one of his guns, he shamelessly groped Donghae's enviable ass as Donghae slid down his body. They shared a brief kiss and then reluctantly separated, neither one bothering to hide their half-tented dress pants or the weaponry as they checked the front entrance for more potential threats.

Deeming things to be safe enough, they motioned their bosses to exit and pleasantries were exchanged, Hyukjae blowing Donghae a kiss and a wink as they separated.

They'd definitely be having more fun together.


	2. Street Brawl

Hyukjae was practically carrying Donghae on his back the closer they got to the residential building as the younger was walking so close to him. Although if they were walking into Donghae's territory, Hyukjae didn't know if he'd be much better. The Bosses had worked out an agreement on when their two assassins could hold a sleepover, and tonight was the first time either of them had dared to be even this public about their relationship.

The rotation of security nodded at Hyukjae, then peered at Donghae.

Donghae's hands clenched around Hyukjae's waist, and Hyukjae patted the skin soothingly. “Hey hyung.”

“Oh right, Boss said you were bringing someone from Kim Heechul's clan with you.” Donghee smirked at Hyukjae. Hyukjae stuck his tongue out at his hyung and brought Donghae to his side.

“Yes, I am,” Hyukjae said with a calmness that he really didn't feel.

Donghee shrugged. “Boss cleared it already, none of my business.”

Hyukjae nodded and dragged Donghae with him up to his personal room, locking the door behind them.

“Fuck that was nerve-wracking,” Donghae muttered as he tossed his bag down to the floor, and himself onto Hyukjae's bed. “I'm apologizing in advance for when you come to my place.”

Hyukjae grinned and stretched himself out next to Donghae, his fingers rubbing the stuff back through their school uniform. “Want to do homework first?”

Donghae peeked up at him. “I would think that with my ass displayed as it is, you'd be interested in something other than _homework_.”

Hyukjae laughed and reached for his lover.

Jungsu sipped at his drink and looked out the large tinted windows. “He's completely charmed my entire clan,” he mock grumbled as he looked at Donghae, shamelessly teasing his boyfriend by leaning over the game table.

Heechul snorted into his own drink and joined him. “That's Donghae for you. He's insane, but he charms you somehow.”

Jungsu shrugged. “He fits well with Hyukjae.”

“Yes, it's rare to find what they have in this world.” Jungsu didn't answer, just raised an eyebrow. Heechul met his eyes and a sad, knowing look passing between them. A long finger brushed over his cheek. “Perhaps in our next lifetimes, Teukie,” Heechul said sadly.

Jungsu nodded, the distant hurt in his heart always a part of him, and allowed himself a brief lean into the long finger against his cheek. He lived for Heechul, Heechul lived for him, but they couldn't be together, and they had known it since they were children. They watched their assassins flirting until it was finally too much and Donghae picked Hyukjae up and carried him off towards the residential rooms.

As one, both Jungsu and Heechul snorted in amusement as they heard the catcalls and saw Hyukjae's lips turn up into a smug smirk. Heechul took a deep breath and Jungsu also took a second to compose himself. “While they're busy, shall we continue planning how to fend off the might of the military?”

“Mmm, we should.”

–

“Want to come over tonight?” Donghae lazily asked as they cuddled in their secret room.

“I want to, but I don't know if I can,” Hyukjae sighed. “Boss got a challenge, and they picked me for a street fight.”

Donghae nearly sat up. “You? Why?” he exclaimed, his heart clenching.

“Probably because they see me with the guns and think that I'm an easy target for a beat down in a street brawl,” Hyukjae explained, reaching up to caress Donghae's beloved face. “Baby, it's okay.”

“I just...” Donghae trailed off.

Hyukjae tilted his head, running a hand through Donghae's hair. “What baby?”

Donghae's lip trembled a little and he buried his head into Hyukjae's chest. Hyukjae made soothing sounds, trying to make out what Donghae was wanting.

“Can I come?” Donghae finally quietly asked.

Hyukjae blinked. “I don't...”

“ _Please_ ,” Donghae said pleadingly, and Hyukjae's heart broke a little.

“Come home with me today. I'll see if hyung can bring you.”

Donghae shivered, but nodded. “I'll have to grab some clothes.”

Hyukjae held Donghae close, trying to soothe both of them. Hyukjae had to admit that he wouldn't be much different than Donghae if it was Donghae being challenged in a street brawl. At least with assassinations, they at least had the element of surprise and their preferred weapons. Street brawls and challenges were a different animal all together.

They reluctantly parted when it was time to leave their room, and drudged through the rest of the day, walking into Donghae's territory with no hassle. Donghae threw a few changes of clothes into a bag, tearing around his room like a typhoon, and Hyukjae was dragged along as Donghae pulled him deeper into the complex.

“Hyung?” he called, knocking on a door.

“Come in,” the sharp answer replied.

Donghae opened the door, and poked his head in. Hyukjae hung a respectful distance back and tried not to concentrate on the conversation until Donghae grabbed him and dragged him into Kim Heechul's office, making him yelp.

“Hyung, I might be gone for a few days, do you need anything?”

Heechul looked up from beneath the fringes of his red hair. “What's this about you being gone for a few days?”

Donghae shifted a little. “Um...” He took a deep breath. “Hyukjae was picked for a street brawl and...”

Heechul's mouth turned upwards slightly. “That much faith in monkey gun boy?” he teased. “Against who?”

Hyukjae knew the question was directed at him, and he saw no harm in letting Kim Heechul have that piece of information. “Ilsen's group.”

In an instant, Heechul's face went from mildly amused to deadly. “Ilsen,” he repeated, his tone flat.

“Yes, do you have business with him?” Hyukjae asked courteously, noting that Donghae now seemed even more nervous, and yet angry at the same time.

“He's killed more than a few of our people,” Donghae supplied quietly.

“Sit,” Heechul ordered. “I'll be back as soon as I've discussed this with Jungsu,” he said as he stood, straightening his appearance. A sly smirk started to curve his lips. “This could be deeply advantageous for both of us.”

Donghae tugged his hand, and they curled around each other, both of them taking solace from each other. Hyukjae hated street brawls, and while he could hold his own in a fight, it wasn't his forte. There was the very real possibility of him being hurt, and he distinctly wanted to avoid that. It would put a cramp on his sex life.

Heechul was smirking as he came back. “Donghae, you'll be going. Jungsu has guaranteed it. Ilsen will sometimes send in others during a fight if it's to his advantage, so you're to watch your boyfriend's back.”

Donghae nodded sharply. “If I'm to see Ilsen?”

“Kill him if advantageous. Destroy his clan if you can. I want his blood spilled.”

Hyukjae stayed silent, knowing that it wasn't any of his business. It would only be his business if Donghae got in over his head. And then it was personal.

Donghae smiled, that crazed grin Hyukjae loved appearing. Blood would be spilled, and if they both played their cards right, there would be some new territory for the clans to take over. On their way back out of Heechul's territory, Donghae had his preferred weapons affixed to his body, and Hyukjae would admit to being jealous of the way his lover caressed the studded red leather gloves he put into his bag.

They spent their time from the time they got to Hyukjae's room until it was time to leave naked, their mouths wrapped around each other's dicks, Hyukjae humming happily at Donghae being back in his mouth, dry fingers softly teasing each other's sphincters, getting so close, but not actually penetrating each other. Donghae raised his head off Hyukjae's dick to scream as he came, Hyukjae holding those talented hips firmly as he swallowed everything Donghae pumped into his mouth. When Donghae was spent and remembered Hyukjae below him, Hyukjae threw his head back, spreading his legs and allowing Donghae all the room he wanted to work. Donghae seemed to have no issues with deep throating him, and when he slid down Donghae's throat a second time, he did a little shouting himself as he came right then.

When they were preparing to leave, Donghae pulled him close, and he groaned deeply at the taste of himself in Donghae's mouth.

“Remember what you're coming back to,” Donghae whispered forcefully, and Hyukjae nodded, feeling more confident than he had.

–

Jungsu watched impassively as the fight progressed, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. Heechul had warned him of Ilsen's tendency to stack the fights in his favor even more than what was considered acceptable for a street brawl, and he looked at the twitching young man beside him who looked ready to murder anyone.

If he hadn't turned his head, he never would have seen them. “Donghae...” he started, turning, but the younger man was already gone, his red jacket disappearing down the outside stairs. He looked at Donghee and arched an eyebrow. The heavy set man in black nodded once.

“Your orders?”

“Destroy them and leave nothing behind to mourn over,” Jungsu said. “Kill them all.” A beat later he looked over his shoulder. “And make sure Donghae doesn't get caught in the crossfire.”

Donghae hit the ground and immediately was up into a fast sprint, everything drowned out aside from getting to Hyukjae. Leaping over the two men trading blows on the ground, he fist caught someone in the nose, and he smiled as the studs along his knuckles easily cut the flesh along the cheekbones. Catching a fist flying at him, it was nothing to twist the arm, swing his body around to break the elbow and dislocate the arm he held onto. He wanted blood, and he would get it. Capturing the head, he gave a brutal twist, feeling the neck snapping like a dry twig under his hands.

He never blinked at the arrival of more people, all in varying shades of Ilsen's green, just smiled a little more.

It was a bloodbath even before half of Jungsu's people had gotten there, and Donghae was laughing maniacally at the destruction. Hyukjae had finally gotten extracted from his fight (it might have been with some 'accidental' stabbing with his swords, but Hyukjae didn't seem overly bothered by it) and with the arrival of the rest of Jungsu's black coated people, Ilsen's clan were dying far more than anyone else was. Donghae was shocked when Hyukjae grabbed his shoulders and he was shoved to his knees, but the raised gun and two swift shots had him smiling into the sudden silence.

“If you wanted me to suck your dick again, you could have just asked,” he laughed, looking up at Hyukjae.

Hyukjae's shoulders shook with laughter as the people around them made various disgusted sounds. “Later,” Hyukjae finally muttered around what had to have been an aching jaw and a split lip.

Donghae easily stood up, his swords still out, and his smile dropped as two black coated figures threw a struggling Ilsen to the ground in front of Jungsu.

“Donghae-yah,” Jungsu called.

Donghae blinked and looked attentively at Jungsu, and then moved forward at the wave of fingers.

“He's all yours, Donghae.”

Donghae grinned, his eyes widening. “Really hyung?” he chirped.

“Oh God, why is he so cute,” Hyukjae muttered behind them. Donghae blew his lover a kiss.

“Yes,” Jungsu replied fondly, ruffling Donghae's hair. “Go for it.”

Donghae laughed merrily as he leapt towards Ilsen, his swords flashing and blood flying. As the now headless body collapsed at his feet, Donghae felt good. His gloves and clothes and skin were caked in blood, an enemy was dead by his hands, and he _still_ got to spend the night with Hyukjae. Shaking the blood off his weapons, he sheathed them, his blood heating. He wanted Hyukjae, and wanted him _now_.

Jungsu caught him by the back of the neck, and he pouted. “Not right now.”

Hyukjae winked at him slowly and Donghae smirked.

Donghae tackled Hyukjae down to his bed after they had showered, frowning at the pained breath that left Hyukjae. He nuzzled his head softly against the discolored jawline. “Never again,” he mumbled. “You're never going into a street brawl without me again.” He pressed feather light kisses against the strong jawline he loved and smiled at Hyukjae's pleased noise. Donghae shifted himself between Hyukjae's legs and looked down at his lover. “Don't expect me to be gentle after long,” he warned.

Hyukjae offered him a one sided smile. “I don't want you to be,” he replied. “Claim me.”

Donghae moved up and true to his word, he wasn't gentle after a while, but by then, Hyukjae was arching under him, begging him for _more_ and _harder_ and Donghae gave him everything, letting Hyukjae wipe his mind of everything except _them_. And when they curled around each other, soft and warm, the strong, steady heartbeat in Hyukjae's chest lulled him into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
